


Skylanders: the Elemental War

by orphan_account



Category: Skylanders: Giants
Genre: Infrequent Strong Language, Mild Language, Multi, Partial Nudity, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Skylander Elements have turned against each other! and then to the Supporting Characters! watch as chaos occurrs, battles begin, and Elemental Chips, the power scources for all the Elements are stolen! may the most domonient element win!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> please do not read this if you are under the age of 12 or can handle moderate mature content.

Stealth Elf awoke to the sound of someone moving outside. moving toward the Life Element's Elemental chip! She swiftly got up and silently dashed outside. 

The cold of night nipped and scratched at her as she ran toward the place where sher hid the chip "damn!" she thought "I thought no one would find the chip from where I hid it!" She halted at the next corner with a rope. and whipped the intruder, tying him up while dealing plenty of damage. 

"ARGH!! no! please! don't!" the intruder pleaded as Stealth Elf angrily stomped up to him. She didn't even need to look at him to realize who he was, she alreay recognized the scottish accent.

"Jet-Vac," Stealth Elf glared at him. making him stop pleading and blubbering and making him stare straight at her. his eyes flickering in hatred and fear "I don't know how you passed the elemental gate, but your going back to your group of air heads." and with that said, She Started dragging a guilty Jet-Vac to the air elemental zone.

She approached a clouded gate with an Air Element symbol she then shoved Jet-Vac into it and it opened. she then opened the door to the air tower with a slam. abruptly waking all the air Skylanders up.

She threw Jet-vac on the ground. "If I see ANOTHER one of you guys in the life zone EVER AGAIN, you will get much more than a drag back to your zone!" She then Slamed the door behind her after muttering "mother bitches" 

she quickly dived for their elemental chip after a minute, grabbed it, and ran away. "SUCKAS!!" she shreiked with joy. running away.

while she was running away. she quicky looked behind her to see Lightning Rod and Whirlwind at top speed after her, so she picked up the pace a bit and dashed at her full speed. Lightning Rod grabbed a Lightning Bolt and threw it at her. She shreiked and dodged it. then she heard "Life Element gate, locked" 

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Stealth Elf repeated. 

meanwhile at the fie tower, Flameslinger was awoken by the racket.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, see warning note on the first chapter.

he looked out the window and lifted his blindfolds "what the hell?" whe said as he saw a fury of blades, lightning, and rainbows. then he squinted and leaned out of the tower a bit to see Lightning Rod and Whirlwind ganging up on Stealth Elf. Flameslinger took a deep breath, "I know she can be a liar bitch sometimes but she dosen't deserve tho be beaten up by those air-heads." he said to himself. and with that. he drew back two arrows and launched them at the storm titan and hybridess.

the Flaming arrows peirced throungh the sky and hit the two unfoutunate air Skylanders, both immediately knocked out. Flamesliger got up and ran to Stealth Elf. "are you okay?" he asked. although he tried to hide it. he really loved the Life Ninja.

"yeah." she said.

"soooo, you wanna satay in the fire tower?" he said, blushing slightly.

"well, the life tower is locked. and there is no way I'm going past the air tower. and that makes the only ones the undead tower and the fire tower. sooo, sure!"

"okay, just don't steal our chip." Flameslinger said.

"no problem." Stealth Elf said. then they both walked to the fire gate.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking mini story Ideas from others. and they will be recognized as a co-author.

Stealth Elf woke to the horror that she was surrounded.

"I told you this would happen!" Eruptor confirmed. "elves, the godamn creatures. always looking out for each other."  
"or maybe." Sunburn got a balloon hat, shaped it into a heart, and threw it at Flameslinger. "Flamey Wamey here is in loooooove!" "Oooooooh!" all the fire types except for Flameslinger teased. thelrowing baloons and rainbow stuff at them

suddenly, the fire elements stopped. the door burst open. "WHERE'S STEALTH ELF!!!!" they heard an agressive scream. none other than Camo the plant dragon.

the fire element just stared at him, Stealth Elf as well. then, Camo took Stealth Elf. but Flameslinger would'nt let that happen.

"we may not have any elemental chip, but we can sell her off to work for another element" Flamey said. "oh, maybe the air-heads will give us our chip back!" Flameslinger was grabbing onto the female elf's back collar of her top.

at first, Camo thought that the archer's grip was too strong, and he should give up. but then, he had an Idea

yes, It was sick

yes, Stealth Elf would pprobably rip his organs out when he got back

but, It was an Idea.

and It miaculously worked!


End file.
